


Everytime

by Spell_SpinnerX



Series: Our FairyTales (JiTzu One-Shots) [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, chaeyoung x somi?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spell_SpinnerX/pseuds/Spell_SpinnerX
Summary: You leave me so breathless.





	Everytime

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, the summary and title make no sense to this story xD but whatever. + slight trigger warning because slight Jihyo x Jaebum? ...Okay I'm sorry for that scene, don't skin me alive ;((((( xDD

There’s no turning back.  
  
A figure in a white dress, walking around in circles, frantically practicing lines for the real deal in front of the man in the white robe to be talking to her sooner.  
  
“Jihyo, you’ll burn a hole in the ground in this rate.”  
  
The girl in the white dress, Jihyo, looks up from her stressed state to look up at her two friends, whom have their hands interlocked, a ring evident on their fingers.  
  
Jihyo’s worries that lightened a little but she’s still stressed for this big day.  
  
“Nayeon unnie, Jeongyeon unnie.” Jihyo calls out breathily as the one with the stronger build, the shorter hair, Jeongyeon, walks up to Jihyo and hits the top of her head playfully.  
  
“How many times have I told you to never call me unnie?” Jeongyeon says, the younger laughing nervously. “Sorry Jeongyeon ah.”  
  
Jeongyeon smiles and ruffles Jihyo’s now messy hair. “Yah! Yoo Jeongyeon!” Jihyo shouts angrily, Jeongyeon pulling her tongue out and letting go of Nayeon’s hand to run away from their tiny leader.  
  
Nayeon who was chuckling in amusement from her wife’s and their group’s leader’s antics soon pulls Jihyo from ruining her dress any further.  
  
Nayeon sighs and laughs, flattening the creases on Jihyo’s dress. “Jihyo ah. It’s your big day, I can’t believe it!” Nayeon squeals, hugging her best friend to which Jeongyeon stops running and walks to the two, engulfing the two best friends in a bone crushing hug.  
  
“I can’t believe it too!” Jeongyeon shouts and held the two in her arms for a while before letting go and faking wiping away a tear. “Jihyo ah’s finally grown up.”  
  
Nayeon rolls her eyes and hit’s Jeongyeon’s shoulder. “Grow up, Jeong. I’m pretty sure you saw the large proposal that our Jihyo ah thought up for her.”  
  
Jihyo rolls her eyes before sitting back on the chair where people did her makeup, fixed her hair and dolled her up just for this day.  
  
“Guess I should add that to the most romantic proposals prompts.” Jeongyeon says in the same playful tone.  
  
“Yo kiddos, how’s Thomas taking this?”  
  
The trio look over at the door to find another woman. Another married woman with something on her ring inscribed in Japanese which Jihyo vaguely remembers Momo explaining what it meant when Jeongyeon asked what it meant:  
  
“It means ‘Forever in Love’ or just ‘Eternal Love’.” Momo says in Korean before repeating in Japanese, “愛を永遠に (ai o eien ni).”  
  
“You’re surprisingly a romantic at this. Or did Mina come up with the idea?”  
  
Momo shakes her head, “Nah, it was me.”  
  
“Yeah, she’s being troublesome the same way before she proposed.” Jeongyeon says, grimacing at remembering Jihyo being stressed.  
  
“So, what’s up, Mo?” Jeongyeon asks and before Momo could say anything, an arm circled Momo’s waist as another woman lays her head on Momo’s shoulder.  
  
“Heyyo!” Sana greets chirpily and Momo laughs at her best friend’s being excited for this day. Jeongyeon and Nayeon laugh dryly at the touchy friends, Nayeon slyly taking a picture of the two.  
  
Much to her dismay, her flash was still on.  
  
“Whoa!” Sana shouts, and one of the many quirks of being clumsy (tho this gave her the now engaged dream girlfriend) was instilled as she brought Momo down with her, the two friends toppling on top of each other.  
  
“Whoops.” Sana and Momo laugh, embarrassed by their humiliating show, their bodies still on top of each other. Nayeon doesn’t forget to take a picture.  
  
“Sana!”  
  
A horrified expression dawned on Sana’s soon pale face as her beautiful tofu coloured girlfriend who she has finally gotten to accept, and they are now engaged. This is the end. Sana thinks dramatically.  
  
“Dahyun ah! I-It’s a misunderstanding! Momo has Mina!” Sana shouts, pushing the dense jokbal lover off her to run to her probably mistaken lover.  
  
The moment Jihyo’s locked eyes with Dahyun, she knows all of this is a lie, a ruse to get Sana riled up. Dahyun likes to do this, to trick her and for Sana to be jealous.  
  
Sana is a naturally affectionate person, as all of them have found so Dahyun already knows that Sana wouldn’t be cheating on her with Momo of all people who is already married. But Dahyun likes to tease her fiancé.  
  
Dahyun runs into Jihyo’s arms, pretending to cry while Momo and Sana show confused faces. “Sana is cheating on me, Jihyo ah!” Dahyun shouts, purposefully speaking Jihyo’s name with much familiarity to make Sana jealous.  
  
Well, now Jihyo’s got a stare burning through her skull as she pretends to comfort Dahyun, rubbing her back with soothing motions. “I know right, she’s a playgirl.” She says, looking for Sana’s reaction.  
  
Jihyo then whispers in Dahyun’s ear, “You do realise I’m going to die on my wedding?” With this, Sana walks forward to pull Dahyun off Jihyo when Dahyun began to laugh to the point of tears escaping her eyes.  
  
“I’m just joking, unnie. I’m your one and only.” Dahyun reassures Sana that she already knows that Sana’s too in love with Dahyun to cheat and be unfaithful.  
  
But Sana pouts in response. “You scared me! I almost made a scandal: Leader of TWICE dies on her wedding day by a member of her own group.” Dahyun laughs and kisses Sana on the lips, much to Sana’s embarrassment and much to the entertainment of the current members in the room.  
  
“Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay with Minari to go to Tzuyu ah.” Sana says, Jihyo visibly tensing at the name of the maknae of TWICE. “I was going to but—Oh yeah, Jihyo unnie, you have to get to the aisle, the wedding is taking place in 15 minutes.”  
  
Everyone turns to look at her the moment the news was unleashed.  
  
Jihyo’s nerves got the best of her as all members who looked at her saw her shaking as she tries to stand up, falling to her knees in the process, luckily the oldest couple catching her in their arms.  
  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa there, leader nim. We don’t want you to get injured on your wedding day.” Jeongyeon says, holding Jihyo’s right arm while Nayeon holds Jihyo up from the left arm.  
  
“T-Thanks.” Jihyo says, almost groaning at how weak her legs are and how the butterflies in her stomach are one too many.  
  
Nayeon sighs, Jeongyeon soon following pursuit before the couple look at each other. They smile. “C’mon Jihyomas, we’ll guide you there, but we can only do so much.” Jeongyeon says, dragging a mortified Jihyo towards the door.  
  
“noooo.” Jihyo complains unceremoniously, she would to kick around if her sanity wasn’t there. “I don’t think I can do this!” She says while Nayeon and Jeongyeon laugh out loud.  
  
“I totally understand you. If you were there to visit me instead of Nayeon, you’d hear me saying, ‘I can’t do this. If Nayeon ah is already beautiful now, I would blank out subconsciously when I see her in her wedding dress. Have you seen how beautiful she is? I really don’t deserve her.’ Well, it’s something along those lines.”  
  
Jeongyeon laughs, saying that but pauses at remembering that Nayeon was right there and she just spoke of something embarrassing that she wasn’t meant to tell Nayeon. Nayeon was smirking but her cheeks were tinted pink.  
  
“O-Oh? You were thinking of me like that?” Nayeon says in a teasing tone. Jeongyeon snaps out of her daydreaming as her cheeks flared red. “I uh. I’ll be up ahead if you need me, bye!” Jeongyeon says, speeding out of the embarrassing situation.  
  
“W-wait!” Nayeon calls out but Jeongyeon already ran ahead of the corner. Jihyo watches as Nayeon was flustered, her face was red at the revelation. She twiddles her fingers, not even looking at Jihyo  
  
“S-Shall we go? We’ll be late.”  
  
Jihyo smiles.

“Yup.”  
  
\--  
  
The church bells rings, Jihyo is in focus once again after a hearty conversation with the priest whom shows no remorse over leading a same sex marriage. Much to Jihyo’s relief.  
  
Listening to the ringing of the bells, she’s reminded faintly of a Bruno Mars song but dismisses it the moment the audience comes through the doors. It was a range of family, friends and even fans with posters that support the set of marriages surrounding TWICE.  
  
There were even fans that sneer in jealousy over the leader, Jihyo amusedly notes. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were her closest friends, therefore, her bridesmaid. Sana and Chaeyoung which would be on the other side for her fiancé.  
  
That’s right, Jihyo’s getting married.  
  
She’s scared out of her wits but Jihyo was the one to propose, she wouldn’t get out of it so easily.  
  
Everyone settles down the moment the pianist for the Church Organ sits on her seat. She coughs once before looking over at Jihyo. Ah, it’s Dahyun. Dahyun sends her a smile, not even nervous as she had done this twice, for Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s wedding and for Mina and Momo’s wedding.  
  
She starts to play a soft melody, themed for a wedding.  
  
The door opens and Jihyo’s attention is diverted towards the opened door. It’s Nayeon and Jeongyeon who enters first, the fans energetically greeting the most popular couple in TWICE. They grin at each person, looking like proud mothers.  
  
Jihyo’s nerves are lowered the moment they take their seats by Jihyo.  
  
Then, Mina and Momo enter, their own arms linked affectionately as Mina was nervous to be doing this, Momo showing no nerves.  
  
Jihyo’s nerves are lowered once more when they take their seats at the front of the crowd.  
  
Sana and Chaeyoung enter too, this time, approaching with flower baskets, Sana wanted to do this at least once in her life so Jihyo allowed it, as long as someone accompanies her.  
  
In the corner of her eye, Dahyun was glaring at Chaeyoung in jealousy, for walking down the aisle like a couple with Sana. Dahyun pressed a note too hard and everyone in TWICE but Sana notices it.  
  
Chaeyoung smiles nervously, almost fearing for her life.  
  
Jihyo’s nerves are lowered a last time when they take their seats by where the maknae of TWICE would sit. The last one. The one that hadn’t showed up yet.  
  
The music changes, the generic wedding song where the bride would show up.  
  
The door opens.  
  
Jihyo’s breath hitches.  
  
There, appears Chou Tzuyu, maknae of TWICE, the one and only Yoda and of course…  
  
…Jihyo’s soon to be wife.  
  
Jihyo loses her breath and her rationality, becoming nervous again at seeing how beautiful Tzuyu is. Tzuyu, linked arms with her father, walks down the aisle, head down at how nervous she is.  
  
Jihyo losing her breath has been a normal occurrence yet Jihyo can’t get used to it. She can never get used to how breathtakingly beautiful Tzuyu is.  
  
In the white dress, the translucent veil covering Tzuyu’s face. Jihyo can faintly make out the makeup on Tzuyu’s face. Jihyo gulps, Tzuyu’s already breathtakingly beautiful, the makeup accents her beauty.  
  
Wait, how many words did I use that are related to the word beauty in those few sentences? Jihyo thinks to herself, cocking her head slightly to the side but soon was distracted at the sight of Tzuyu’s father’s approving smile and Tzuyu appearing beside her.  
  
Tzuyu smiles shyly to Jihyo.  
  
Jihyo’s eyes widen, due to this, Tzuyu’s eyes widen, probably in confusion, Jihyo thinks, her face flushing as she turns to the priest who chuckles amusedly at Jihyo’s reaction.  
  
Honest to god, Jihyo was trying to listen to whatever the priest was saying. She was trying.  
  
Tzuyu takes a glance at Jihyo and turns red at the intensity of her stare. Jihyo looks away in embarrassment, making sure to grab her hand and squeeze it. She hears the audience go, “aww…” at their moment.  
  
“Park Jihyo.”  
  
Jihyo looks up into the priests’ kind orbs and he smiles, looking over at Tzuyu.  
  
“Do you take Chou Tzuyu for your lawful wife,” He starts, keeping eye contact with Jihyo who stares nervously in his eyes. “To hold and to hold, from this day forward,” He continues, almost discreetly laughing as he keeps his head down at the book.  
  
“For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,” He says, finally looking up to see Jihyo’s reaction, grinning as Jihyo takes Tzuyu’s hand into hers, which sends electric shocks throughout her body, from the toes to the ends of her hairs.  
  
“Until death do you part?” He ends.  
  
Jihyo keeps her eye contact with Priest for a few seconds before turning to Tzuyu who wasn’t looking over at her. An adlib: Jihyo lifts Tzuyu’s chin to make her face her.  
  
“I do.” Jihyo answers, and smiles at Tzuyu’s shy smile towards her.  
  
She closes her eyes.  
  
“Then do you, Chou Tzuyu…” The priest continues but Jihyo can hear no more but the sound of her beating heart. No longer than minutes from here, Jihyo would be married to the love of her life.  
  
The love of her love. The wife to her wife. The only special one. Tzuyu’s first marriage. If under unfortunate circumstances, Jihyo and Tzuyu end up divorcing.  
  
It’s highly unlikely, Jihyo correctly assumes. Seeing as though both her and Tzuyu are so in love, even Momo and Sana, the gayest members get goosebumps because of Jihyo’s cringey actions towards the maknae.  
  
As Jihyo stares at Tzuyu, she slowly closes her eyes, the time suddenly getting slower.  
  
\---  
  
  
“Jisoo ah!”  
  
Jihyo snaps out of her daze to find Nayeon peering suspiciously at Jihyo. “Yes!?” Jihyo shouts nervously, maybe a bit louder than necessary because her voice echoed throughout the rookie practise room.  
  
Jeongyeon who was also there, bursts into laughter at Jihyo’s nervous exclamation. “Pfft, Jihyo ah, you don’t have to be so stiff, you were just so stiff there that we got a little worried.”  
  
Jihyo relaxes when Jeongyeon says that. “Oh, okay. Sorry about that Jeongyeon unnie—Jeongyeon ah.” She adds quickly at seeing Jeongyeon’s glare at calling her unnie.  
  
“Good.” Jeongyeon says, smiling and patting Jihyo’s head. Jihyo immediately took the action to take Jeongyeon’s arm off her head because if she didn’t, Nayeon would’ve killed her.  
  
No, seriously. If glares could kill, Jihyo would be dead right there and then.  
  
“Say, isn’t there a new trainee coming today?” Nayeon reminds, watching as Jeongyeon’s expression changes to incredulous. “Again? I couldn’t handle Sana and Momo when they came.” She says, scrunching her nose up.  
  
“I heard she was scouted personally.” Nayeon replies, falling to the ground. Jihyo hums in surprise. “Really, that’s major.” Jihyo says, falling to the ground next to Nayeon.  
  
Jeongyeon fell to the other side of Nayeon, laying her head on Nayeon’s shoulder. To no one’s surprise, Nayeon tenses and blushes to which of course, Jeongyeon misses because she was closing her eyes.  
  
Jihyo eyes the two. She honestly feels like a third wheel. She sighs, and when Nayeon closes her own eyes, Jihyo jumps up to the door where she escapes the romantic mood the two were creating.  
  
The moment she left the door, she was at a complete loss of what to do. With the people whom she hangs out with the most leaving her third wheeling, she’s got nothing to do.  
  
So instead, she walks outside, trying to get some fresh air.  
  
By habit, her legs walk her to the nearby park.  
  
She pauses. At the sight of a girl.  
  
Jihyo’s jaw was agape at the sight of her beauty. It was almost a framework, as beautiful as that, no, perhaps even more. With the girl’s head looking up, wistfully, and arms on the bench.  
  
Jihyo was captivated.  
  
Gasp. Jihyo stop being gay and stop gaping at the girl. Jihyo slaps herself both internally and outwardly, to which the girl had notices. She stares worriedly but hadn’t relayed any words.  
  
The two stare at each other for quite a while, Jihyo studying the girls features.  
  
“H-Hello.”  
  
\---

Jihyo had been thinking that it shouldn’t be this hard.  
  
Not too hard to sleep next to the prettiest girl in the world/her crush.  
  
In fact, it should be easier, with that fact. Wouldn’t anyone who were given the chance, jump at it?  
  
I might be feeling nervous. Jihyo thinks, staring at her shaking hands and the younger girl already sitting on her bed, looking over at her phone.  
  
“Unnie, can you turn off the lamp please?” Tzuyu says, finally looking up from her phone, turning it off and putting it on the bedside table next to her.  
  
Jihyo stops walking in circles and nods her head, though Tzuyu may not have seen the action. She turns the lamp off and starts to walk slowly to the bed where Tzuyu was lying at.  
  
After a few minutes of thinking and one second of Tzuyu’s plea to come in the bed, Jihyo slides under her sheets, facing upwards but not Tzuyu.  
  
Tzuyu grumbles silently and unconsciously wraps her arms around Jihyo’s waist, pulling her closer before resting her nose in the crook of Jihyo’s neck.  
  
Jihyo’s breath hitches.  
  
Now, Jihyo’s is stuck here, a flaming face, a cute girl hugging her, fast beating heart rate and at the same time of wanting to die, she wants to stay in this position forever.  
  
She can’t sleep.  
  
\+ It’s been an hour since Tzuyu’s gone to sleep. And the sound of Jihyo’s heartbeat keeps resounding through her room.  
  
Tzuyu, fortunately (unfortunately) stirs from her sleep and turns the other way, and this way, Jihyo can breathe again (finally).  
  
Jihyo turns to face Tzuyu’s back and sighs in relief that Tzuyu was not at such a proximity with Jihyo anymore.  
  
But, yeah, Jihyo was disappointed too.  
  
Jihyo ends up getting to sleep.  
  
However, the next morning:  
  
When Jihyo wakes up, she feels a comforting warmth next to her, around her waist. She wasn’t bothered to open her eyes but instead moves closer towards the warmth source.  
  
She snuggles and wraps her arm around it, resting her face towards the crook of the neck…  
  
Jihyo hears Tzuyu gasp for a second. She opens her eyes to find herself in the crook of Tzuyu’s neck, embracing her intimately. Jihyo looks up at Tzuyu’s face which was looking at hers. It was blank but Jihyo manages to see a tint of red on Tzuyu’s face at their proximity.  
  
Wait. Jihyo’s eyes widen in realisation that she was snuggling so close to Tzuyu and—  
  
Well, that’s awkward.  
  
Jihyo jumps back and up from her bed, messing up the bedsheets, but she couldn’t care less. She was too close to be screaming, thank god for the hand that covered her mouth which muffled it.  
  
Both faces were red and Jihyo just recalled Tzuyu’s smell, sweet and addictive. It left her breathless.  
  
\---

“Whoa, leader-nim, your scaring me.”  
  
Jihyo stops staring at the abomination nicknamed: Sanake, to look at the person who had just exclaimed their fright for Jihyo’s glare.  
  
“What do you mean. I’m not doing anything.” Jihyo feigns ever glaring at Sana to look at Momo who raises her eyebrow in disbelief. “You aren’t fooling anyone, Jihyo ah.” Momo says, walking in front of Jihyo’s vision of Tzuyu.  
  
Jihyo unconsciously moves to the right only to see Sana licking her lips and bringing Tzuyu closer to her. Momo steps in the way again. “Are you kidding me right now?” Jihyo says in slight annoyance.  
  
She turns around in annoyance of Sana and begins to walk forward. “Jihyo ah, Jihyo ah~” Momo complains, following Jihyo like a lost puppy. “Yes?” Jihyo asks, in a more controlled, softer voice to Momo.  
  
Momo grins, “You like her.”  
  
Jihyo raises an eyebrow. Just a note, she almost faltered at the accusation.  
  
“one. I’m the straightest member in TWICE. two. I have no idea who you are talking about.” Jihyo says simply before walking away with her heart beating too fast in her ribcage.  
  
Tzuyu spares a glance over at Jihyo with a worried look. Jihyo catches it and smiles weakly before facing her back towards Tzuyu and Sana’s clingy state and Momo’s detective-like expression.  
  
That was close, too close, too close, too close. Jihyo thinks frantically, walking around the area of the JYP company. She goes in circles, around the floors, away from her members.  
  
“What are you doing here?” A polite voice asks, Jihyo comes face to face with a male who is evidently older than her. Well, it was only a 3-year difference, but whatever.  
  
“Jaebum sunbaenim.” Jihyo breathes out quietly, watching as all Got7 members walk over to see her. Jaebum chuckles quietly, “I believe there was this one occasion where I said that I didn’t want to be so formal with you pretty girls.”  
  
Jihyo flushes red in front of her senior. “Oh, I’m sorry… Jaebum oppa.” Jaebum laughs and ruffles her hair comfortably, “That’s it.”  
  
This wasn’t their first meeting. Or their first conversation. While filming their ‘하지하지마’ MV, Jihyo had accompanied Tzuyu patiently who was one of the trainees who were asked to be filmed.  
  
Jihyo pouts cutely, unintentionally. “Did you really have to ruffle my hair?” Jaebum and the other Got7 members swore to protect her then and there. “Aww you’re so adorable~” Jaebum exclaims, keeping his hand on her head, but patting it so subtly.  
  
“Oh, and for your information, I still remember you.” Jaebum grins victoriously. “Park Jihyo, leader of TWICE, their maknae’s…” Jaebum’s eyes glint with mischief. “…future wife.”  
  
The moment Jihyo’s face cooled down, they just had to tease her to make her face red again.  
  
“N-No!” Jihyo shouts, gaining confused stares from people walking by. Jihyo looks around, sending apologetic looks to the bothered people before turning back to Jaebum, “No, Tzuyu is not my future wife.” Jihyo says, biting her tongue afraid of adding, ‘not yet anyway.’  
  
“Right, right.” Jaebum adds, unable to keep a stable face. “Shouldn’t you be getting back to your members?” He asks worriedly, Jihyo smiles politely.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
However, she had no intention of doing so.  
  
So she just continues walking idly, looking out for nothing in particular.  
  
Bump. Jihyo walks into the back of someone. Someone taller than her…  
  
“Unnie.”  
  
She looks up from the familiar set of clothing. Tzuyu. Jihyo thinks, looking around a couple of times. She sighs, must’ve gone in a loop.  
  
Jihyo sees the corner of Tzuyu’s lips twitch downwards at Jihyo’s sigh. “Where were you?” Tzuyu asks, a hint of worry to her voice. Jihyo feigns a smile at remembrance of Sana’s move on Tzuyu.  
  
“Walking.” Jihyo answers, almost frowning knowing that Tzuyu wouldn’t take just that for an excuse. “Fine, why were you walking, then? And where exactly were you when you went ‘walking’?” Tzuyu asks, taking a step forward closer to Jihyo.  
  
Jihyo can feel her heart beating crazily fast at their proximity now. Her face heats up and finally, Jihyo decides to look away. “I met with someone…” Jihyo mumbles, thinking of using Jaebum as a scapegoat. Sorry Jaebum oppa! Jihyo thinks silently, squeezing her eyes closed tightly as an internal apology.  
  
“Who?” Tzuyu asks, the predicted question. Jihyo smiles up at her, “Jaebum oppa.” Tzuyu’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second, Jihyo knew she was confused and taken off guard by the informal wording of her senior.  
  
“GOT7?” Tzuyu asks, almost warily. Jihyo nods, “Our senior, you remember them, right? When they were filming their MV for—” “Haji-Hajima. Yeah, of course I remember.” Tzuyu interrupts Jihyo’s words.  
  
“So yeah, him. The leader.” Jihyo flashes a grin, ignoring the growing frown on Tzuyu’s lips. “Okay…” Tzuyu says, a bit depressed.  
  
“Yo, GodJihyo! Come over here a second!” Momo shouts from the other side, grinning at her phone. Jihyo looks over at Momo and walks toward her, not noticing the few other words that Tzuyu murmurs.  
  
Why can’t you see that I like you…?  
  
\---

“Unnie.”  
  
Jihyo looks to her side, finding Tzuyu smiling bashfully at her. Jihyo grins at her, “Yes?” She says, only heard by Tzuyu because of the screaming of the girls near the television.  
  
The couple on the TV were staring into each other’s eyes, their foreheads on each other, albeit a straight couple.  
  
Well, compared to these totally not straight people in front of Jihyo.  
  
“Could you accompany me to my room? I’m a bit tired.” Tzuyu says sheepishly and Jihyo smile is softer. She nods and stands up, holding Tzuyu’s hand in the process. It’s sweaty and warm, unlike Jihyo’s cold, clammy hands.  
  
“Tzuyu ah is a bit tired, I’ll take her to her room.” Jihyo says to the girls who nod up at her, catching Momo’s sly gaze to Jihyo and Sana’s grinning face to Tzuyu.  
  
Momo’s one, she’s not confused but Sana’s grinning is the one that she’s most confused about. She shrugs it off.  
  
The two walk off into the hallway to Tzuyu’s room, opening the door to the maknae room. Tzuyu quickly sits on her bed comfortably, smiling to herself. Jihyo sits next to Tzuyu.  
  
In the comfortable darkness of the room, Jihyo hears the sound of plastic rustling by her side and finds Tzuyu holding a bouquet of roses for Jihyo. Jihyo’s face turns red while Tzuyu wasn’t even looking at her.  
  
Jihyo lets out a sound of confusion until Tzuyu explains, “These… I saw them… And I thought they were pretty… Like you. So… I want you to take it…” She says sheepishly, still looking away from Jihyo.  
  
Jihyo lets out a laugh from the adorableness of Tzuyu. She pets Tzuyu’s head and grins, “You’re so cute, Tzuyu ah.” She says, the dimmed lights not telling her if Tzuyu’s face was red or not.  
  
Jihyo holds the flowers in her hands and looks at them fondly. “So.” Jihyo begins. “If you’re giving this to me, I’m guessing you have some sort of favour for me, right?” She says, still looking at the flowers. Wow, she has good taste.  
  
“Yeah, I have a favour…” Tzuyu says slowly, almost hesitantly and it was definitely in a nervous way. This made Jihyo look over at Tzuyu whose face was still but evidently worried.  
  
Tzuyu slowly reaches for the flowers and puts them on the bed, facing Jihyo.  
  
Tzuyu takes in a deep breath.

“Date me.”  
  
What?  
  
Jihyo isn’t sure if she heard that wrong or right. Or if this is just a dream or if it is reality. She hopes it’s the latter for both.  
  
Jihyo smiles dumbly and tilts her head to the side, expressing that she was confused. Tzuyu sighs, her face turning red. Jihyo can catch her mumbling, “There’s no turning back.”

“...My number one request, for you. Can be accepted or… denied.” Tzuyu says, looking into Jihyo’s eyes. “Date me, be my girlfriend.” She ends.

Jihyo’s mind short-circuited. It’s confirmed that Tzuyu confessed (and rather coolly, Jihyo might add) but now, Jihyo has no idea with what she’s supposed to do.

When Tzuyu sighs, Jihyo snaps out of her daze. Tzuyu stares at the ceiling, tears in her eyes. “I guess it’s a no?”

Jihyo can’t say anything. Only think about how much Tzuyu was wrong.

However, before she could respond, Tzuyu pushes her out of the room.

“Please… Just, give me some space for now.” Tzuyu mumbles quietly, Jihyo feeling guilty when she sees the tears in Tzuyu’s eyes. “W-Wait, Tzuyu!” Jihyo shouts but the door closes before she could say what she wanted to say.

Jihyo knocks on the door once, then twice. No response.

When she presses her ear onto the door, she can hear Tzuyu sobbing, crying out why Jihyo doesn’t like her.

Jihyo, on her own, sobs. Crying. It’s all a misunderstanding, it’s all a misunderstanding. She cries desperately internally, but none of the cries can be heard by Tzuyu who is occupied on her own.

The next day, Tzuyu avoids Jihyo.

It’s pure torture, Jihyo decides, without Tzuyu by her side, with her being clingy with Sana and all the other members except Jihyo.

It’s torture.

Her face is red with anger when, Sana peppers Tzuyu’s face with kisses, facing Jihyo with a dangerous glare. It’s almost as if, everything is Jihyo’s fault.

Well, technically, everything is Jihyo’s fault. She didn’t convey her feeling fast enough.

Even Momo, the first person to be teasing Jihyo with her crush on Tzuyu was disregarding her. It was all Tzuyu, just Tzuyu.

Jihyo hates that.

Not the fact that Tzuyu’s getting the attention but rather that Tzuyu’s giving her attention to someone else. Someone other than Jihyo.

So, Jihyo was on one end of the table, playing around with the toys and having fun conversations with the audience whilst Tzuyu was being cuddled and being all comfortable with Sana and Chaeyoung.

She can’t rely on anyone in TWICE, for they do not know the entire story other than, ‘Jihyo rejected Tzuyu’s confession.’

Not even Nayeon or Jeongyeon who were supposedly preferring Tzuyu over their own best friend. There was no one to talk to, no one to vent her frustrations out to.

So, here, Jihyo was again at the JYP company. With hope that no one heard of the news that Tzuyu likes Jihyo and Jihyo rejected her.

Instead of being in the TWICE dance practice time, she enters during a random time.

She opens the door to the room with her bag in hand.

“Oh.”

Jihyo looks up and finds a familiar face. “Jaebum oppa.” Jihyo replies breathily. Suddenly, Jihyo feels like crying. Jaebum cups her face and wipes the tears that were stealthily falling down.

“Hey, you okay?” Jaebum asks and suddenly, Jihyo sobs into his sweaty arms, attracting the attention of the other GOT7 members in the room.

“Huh? Why is Park Jihyo in here, crying?” Bambam asks, running forward to Jaebum. “Not sure.” Jaebum mumbles worriedly, wiping every tear from Jihyo’s face.

Yugyeom was the other to run towards Jihyo, albeit being younger, stroking her hair to calm her down. “Hey, noona, you okay?” Yugyeom says despite his cruel demeanour to his hyungs.

When Jihyo calms down, Jaebum carries her to the other side of the room, sitting her down comfortably before all members crowd her, Yugyeom not forgetting to close the door to the practice room.

Jihyo contemplates for a while, asking herself if it is alright to tell them everything that had happened between Tzuyu and her. She was persuaded by the worried and curious faces of the members to tell them.

“You all know, how I have a crush on Tzuyu…” Jihyo starts, breathing in and out. The members all nod. “Well, she confessed to me.” Jihyo says, lowering her head, almost blushing.

Jaebum smiles, but it slowly turns to a frown. “But if that happened, why were you crying-- Wait.” Jihyo looks up, her big puffy eyes staring into his. His frown was bigger.

“I saw in a video. You were on one side in a fan meet and everyone else was on the other side. You were also… biting your cheek.” Jaebum finishes, Junior nods, “I saw that too”.

Jihyo nods, “Yes… That happened after she said she liked me. And that she wanted to be my girlfriend. Everything happened fast, and everything was just a misunderstanding… Tzuyu ah thinks that I don’t…”

She sighs. “And then she’ll move on to Sana unnie.” Youngjae sits on her other side and wraps an arm around her, “You know, I don’t think that Chou Tzuyu will move on from you that easily.”

“You really think so?” Jihyo asks hopefully and he nods. “Positive. Not with you’re being so adorable.” Youngjae says so smoothly that Jackson being Jackson would slip while dancing but laugh at the same time.

Jihyo blushes at the complement and keeps quiet as Youngjae laughs and rubs her shoulder. Jaebum frowns and pulls Youngjae’s hand off of Jihyo’s shoulder and wraps his own arm around her shoulder.

“No, just no.” Jaebum sneers. “She wants someone she trusts to hold her in their arms, clearly not you.” He says coolly, pretty much roasting him for her lack of trust in him.

Somehow, Jihyo likes being in Jaebum’s arms. It was comforting, warm, something she needed as someone without a brother.

“Hey Jihyo ah.” Jaebum says without any hesitation. “Want to eat something? Maybe a cafe or something. It may help you.” Jihyo thinks for a moment before nodding happily.

They stand up, Jaebum gentlemanly holding out his hand for Jihyo. “Wow, how unfair, JB.” Mark says, laughing along with Bambam’s obnoxious laughter. “Hey Jihyo!” Bambam calls out.

Jihyo looks at Bambam who poses flamboyantly before jumping on Jackson’s back. Jackson begins running around the dance room with Bambam screaming out, “Giddy up, horsey!!”

The sight made Jihyo laugh, forgetting all of her worries because of the pack of boys. “Amateurs.” Yugyeom laughs, jumping onto Marks staggering back.

“C’mon hyung. Let’s push Bambam hyung off your boyfriend!” Yugyeom howls playfully, grabbing his bag as a weapon and hitting Bambam with it.

“Oh you sneaky little…” Bambam shouts, grabbing his own bag and hitting Yugyeom with it. Jackson and Mark were having a really hard time keeping their balance, especially Mark.

Jihyo and Jaebum laugh, their hands still in place of each other and leaving the door, taking a walk to the nearest shopping centre. Luckily, it was just a fifteen minute walk, but Jihyo’s worries were gone with those walks with Jaebum who kept entertaining her with stories of his members.

“They might be idiots, but I’m glad I’m in a group with them all.” Jaebum says with a sheepish smile. Jihyo laughs until she feels her hand being squeezed in Jaebum’s pocket.

She almost retracted her hand, if it weren’t for Jaebum’s will to keep in place. “I like holding your hand…” Jaebum confesses and Jihyo smiles, squeezing his hand.

They were only window shopping but it was the best moments of this time.

However, when Jihyo returns to the dorm late into the night, the worried embrace from the sadness unnie surprised her. “Where were you?” She asks.

“I was shopping with a friend.” Jihyo claims with a big smile. Sadness unnie looked surprised to see Jihyo smiling so sincerely, especially when she knows that the members are extremely angry at Jihyo now.

Sadness unnie smiles at Jihyo, patting her head. “That’s good. But make sure to call me the next time you’ll do that.” Jihyo nods obediently.

She walks to her room and opens the door, finding Nayeon still awake. Jihyo looked mildly surprised to find that happening but chooses to ignore the glare she was receiving with memories of the day, grabbing her towel and pajamas to shower into.

Nayeon grabs Jihyo’s wrist tightly. Within the orbs of anger, Jihyo could just see worry in her eyes. “Where were you.” Nayeon says, not formed in a question but a demand that should be answered.

“Shopping with friends.” Jihyo says simply, removing her wrists from Nayeon’s grip to go to the shower.

Jihyo’s just frustrated now.

For the next few days, she avoids the members, thankfully they were taking a break for two weeks and so in those weeks, she’s been visiting GOT7, more specifically, Jaebum.

Jaebum opens the door to his dorm eagerly, finding Jihyo smiling up at him. They interlock their hands and head off to the cafe that they’ve been frequently visiting, the register person already expecting her two favourite idols to come and order her norm.

Jihyo orders a hot chocolate whilst Jaebum orders a mocha frappe.

Their hands stay interlocked until they sit in their normal seat by the window. There, Jihyo vents about her frustrations and Jaebum listens and Jaebum vents his frustrations whilst Jihyo listens.

A good trade, is it not?

The feel of Jaebum’s warm, comforting hands really calm her down whenever their hands are held together. Jaebum’s expressed that Jihyo’s soft hands were very nice to hold.

Jihyo walks back home with a large smile on her face, sitting on the lone couch, staring at her phone and their last conversation about how Yugyeom likes to crawl onto the floor and how Bambam tries to do a handstand but ends up falling on top of Jackson.

A pile of papers fall on her side.

She finds Tzuyu by her side, fuming with anger. “Is that it? Is he seriously the reason why you rejected me? After all this entire time, I thought it was just because you wanted to focus on being an idol-- Is was all because of this boy.”

Jihyo is confused by Tzuyu’s outrage and sudden confidence to speak to her after being ‘rejected’. “What do you mean?” Jihyo asks, but her eyes land on magazine scandals of her and Jaebum.

Their hands were holding in the cafe and out, even their first window shopping. Suddenly, Tzuyu’s already puffy eyes filled with tears, her hands scratching furiously at her arms.

“I… I hate you!” Tzuyu cries out loud almost trying to run away but couldn’t with her being in Jihyo’s embrace. Those words that Tzuyu cried out stung harder than expected but Jihyo just can’t seem to hold her own feelings in.

“You hate me?! Well guess what, yoda! I’m in love with you!!” Jihyo shouts, it definitely being heard throughout the entire dorm. Tzuyu’s eyes widened.

She calms down. “What-- What did you say?” Tzuyu asks, looking up at Jihyo’s angry orbs. “You think you’ve been the only one hurt about how you’ve been avoiding me for someone else?!” Jihyo shouts so angrily.

“Jaebum oppa is like a brother to me, yet you and Sana have been acting like a couple these past few days! Do you know how hard it is for me not to fall apart every time Sana kisses you!?” Jihyo shouts, her voice cracking in the process.

Her embrace weakens but Tzuyu doesn’t move, instead embracing Jihyo back, kissing her lips.

It was soft and both lips were moving harmonious way that was too satisfying. The kiss made butterflies in Jihyo’s stomach but she wanted more.

Jihyo’s face flushes red after they separate before Tzuyu grins at her handsomely. “I seriously still love you. I belong to you, always.” She says.

That night, the two sleep next to each other on the couch, holding each other so tightly as if one would leave in a flash.

In the morning, all members saw the sight of the maknae and the leader, cuddling in each others arms and all grudge and hate to their leader was gone and was instead replaced with endearment for the new couple.

\---

All of the scandal of Jihyo and Jaebum being a couple was gone, instead replaced with the big news of the Song-Song couple and their marriage recently.

Jaebum and Jihyo are good friends since Jihyo’s days of relying on him.

Jihyo’s also informed Jaebum of her new relationship and he’s very happy for her.

Jihyo and Tzuyu face each other on the latters bed. “Hey Jihyo unnie.” Tzuyu starts off, scooting closer to Jihyo, whose face turns red at their proximity. “Y-Yes?” She stutters.

Tzuyu pulls Jihyo impossibly closer to her by the waist and with her other hand, cups her face and moves closer. Jihyo unconsciously closes her eyes and leans in.

Their lips were barely touching yet all of this was just breathtaking, Jihyo decides. It leaves the butterflies in her stomach and electric shocks everywhere in her body yet she loves the feeling.

It made her ecstatic.

Finally, Tzuyu presses her lips onto Jihyo, Jihyo immediately reciprocating the kiss shyly. Their lips moved in perfect motion, perfectly in sync, their senses immediately recognising the feel as something they belong to.

Tzuyu… Jihyo decides that the scent wasn’t just the perfume, the taste of Tzuyu’s lips was sweet and addictive, just like her scent.

They break apart, breathing evenly. It was only a small kiss, after all.

Jihyo was just about to move back until Tzuyu tightens her grip around her waist and pulls her in closer, placing soft kisses on Jihyo’s collarbone.

Her legs were left weak. “T-Tzuyu…” Jihyo groans quietly, her legs fidgeting and grinding against each other. Tzuyu kept her pace, kissing Jihyo’s collarbone.

Tzuyu kisses Jihyo’s lips and Jihyo could feel that Tzuyu was on top of her, straddling her soon after. Jihyo blushes and looks away from the intimate position. Tzuyu just grins slyly.

She leans in to kiss Jihyo’s soft lips--

Click.

The sound of Nayeon’s phone camera shutter echoed in the room, the two that were caught, turning red and looking at the source which was the rest of TWICE, grinning indecently.

“Thanks for the addition of my fapping collection~” Nayeon jokes around, Momo immediately covering both Mina and Chaeyoung’s ears whilst Jeongyeon covers Dahyun’s ears.

All three tilt their heads in confusion. They hadn’t heard a word that came out of Nayeon. That was for good.

“Haha, how dirty, leader nim.” Sana says.

Jihyo immediately, out of anger, takes the pillow beside her and threw it at the girls dangerously that it hit Nayeon violently on the head and the phone out of her hand.

“TZUYU GET THE PHONE!!” Jihyo screams, lunging to hold everyone down while Tzuyu tries to get the phone.

Well, in the end, they don’t get the phone nor do they get to delete the photo.

\---

“Yeah honestly, that’s why Chaeyoung said, ‘I’m gay for you’.” Tzuyu says in a monotone whilst Jihyo’s laughter could be heard so clearly.

“That’s hilarious.” Jihyo comments, wiping away the tears that gathered while she was laughing.

Unbeknownst to them and their disguises, many fans were there, listening and watching them. Jihyo grins and leans close to Tzuyu, much to the happiness to the fans that ship Jitzu’s happiness.

Unsatisfactorily, Jihyo only hits Tzuyu’s back, still laughing at the story that Tzuyu had spoken of. It was an interaction… At the best…

Jihyo and Tzuyu walk together for longer until they reach Han River, the area around it was somewhat empty, only few couples strolling together.

Jihyo smiles up at Tzuyu who turns her head away from Jihyo to hide her blush. Arggh, Jihyo’s smile is so cute~~ Tzuyu ends up thinking.

Jihyo pouts and gently turns Tzuyu’s face to her own face. Jihyo pulls down her mask and by habit, Tzuyu pulls her own mask down too. On her tippy toes, Jihyo leans into Tzuyu’s lips, Tzuyu’s arms already snaking around Jihyo’s waist and pulls her closer.

Tzuyu grins and slides her tongue on Jihyo’s lips, Jihyo’s legs growing weaker at Tzuyu’s blatant moves on her, she lets out a weak moan and Tzuyu has to hold Jihyo up to keep the kiss going.

Finally, the couple release and hold their positions, Tzuyu’s arms around Jihyo’s waist, Jihyo soon wrapping her arms around Tzuyu’s neck.

With the sound of their heartbeats (that sounds super corny, i know) the two sway slowly, staying silent until minutes later.

Jihyo breathes out loudly and awkwardly, reaching out to hold Tzuyu’s hands shyly.

“...Shall we go home?”

Tzuyu smiles at Jihyo, dizzy at Jihyo’s cute sounding request.

“...Sure.” She answers eventually.

The two walk home, hand in hand, so in love and only ever aware of each other.

They sleep on the same bed, on Tzuyu’s bed, comfortably snuggling and cuddling and hugging.

Bam! Nayeon’s phone rings loud in her ears whilst she was calling her family. “Ugh you dumb notification bar--!” She pauses screaming at the news provided.

Her eyes widen larger than Jihyo’s, reading the top story which start with the word-- or rather group name-- TWICE.

TWICE’s leader Park Jihyo and maknae Chou Tzuyu found kissing by the Han River!

Nayeon saw in the picture, unmistakably (and with a really good angle. Who the hell took this picture?) Jihyo and Tzuyu kissing, their features shown clearly.

Witnesses of this said affair are fans of TWICE who may be angered at this revelation.

At the end of the site, Nayeon looks at the comments and her blood is boiling.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Jihyo doesn’t deserve Tzuyu.”

She also sees the amount of upvotes and that it’s pretty much the entire views.

“Ugh, lesbians, so not stanning this group anymore.”

Shit. Nayeon thinks, Red alert!

“Hm? Nayeon unnie, you’re still awake?” Mina calls out tiredly, Nayeon looking over to the side to see Mina cutely sitting up.

“Mina.” Nayeon calls out seriously and with that voice, Mina wakes up altogether. “Yes unnie?” She calls out with the same tone, more worry in it.

“Look at this article.” She says, giving her phone to Mina who scans it. Mina lets out a gasp of surprise and distaste for the comments and moves her bed by accident.

A groan next to her could be heard as Momo sits up from next to Mina. “Minari~~, come back…” Momo sings groggily, wrapping her arms around a red Mina from Momo’s aegyo and hug.

“W-Wait, Momo unnie.” Mina whines, before showing her the phone to keep her occupied as well as inform her of the situation.

Mina looks up to see Nayeon wriggling her eyes amusedly. “...So. Momo and you, huh…?” Nayeon coos teasingly and Mina’s face flared hotly.

Mina had no idea what to answer next and she was so grateful that Momo reads korean as fast as she does because after that, Momo screams, “WHAT!” and stands up in shock and anger.

Momo nearly snaps the phone in half out of frustration if it weren’t for Nayeon’s call of, “hey that’s my phone!!” and Mina’s soothing words to her.

The trio look at each other for a while before banging on the maknae line’s door, screaming words like, “Open up!” Well, Mina shouted the loudest she could, then again, no one could hear her over Nayeon and Momo’s voice.

The door was opened by Chaeyoung who cutely tilted her head in confusion. They almost forgot about the issue by the second maknae’s cuteness. Almost.

“Hey. uh, Chaeyoungie?” Mina calls out to her best friend, Chaeyoung grinning in response. “Yeah, Mina unnie?” She asks and Mina replies fondly, “Is Jihyo unnie and Tzuyu ah here?”

Chaeyoung nods, smiling widely, her dimples showing, making Mina swoon over it. Momo protectively back hugs Mina, almost glaring out of jealousy at Chaeyoung who shakes her head in knowledge.

Jihyo and Tzuyu were sleeping next to each other, under Tzuyu’s covers, cuddling comfortably with each other.

Momo, being the most frustrated one, jumps on the bed, screaming, “WEE-OH, WEE-OH, THE BULLYING POLICE IS HERE!”

Jihyo groans sleepily, waking up from Momo’s screaming. “What do you want, Momo?--” Momo shoves Nayeon’s phone into Jihyo’s hand, showing the news to Jihyo whose mouth opens in surprise.

“What the--” Jihyo starts but stares at Momo’s worried face. “What will you do, after this?” Momo asks quietly. “You’re the only couple that has been revealed… Sooner or later, our fans will find out all of our relationships.”

Jihyo nods silently, Momo and Mina are dating, Nayeon and Jeongyeon are dating, Sana and Dahyun are dating, Chaeyoung said that she preferred to be alone but there were signs of jealousy on the TV whenever Somi popped up and was affectionate with her friends.

“We shouldn’t have gone out on that day…” Jihyo mumbles, looking at Tzuyu with a worried expression. “I’m scared for Tzuyu. If she gets hate…” She says frantically but Momo places her hand on Jihyo’s shoulder to calm her down.

“It wouldn’t happen. If anyone, it would be you.” Momo says in a tone full of worry. “Yeah, especially the hate you usually get…” Nayeon adds, looking down.

“We’ll have to confront the issue sooner or later.” Mina says, stepping forward. “We’ll all have to reveal our relationships and we have to pray for the fans to accept us.”

Jihyo nods. With this, everyone went to their rooms to sleep. But Jihyo couldn’t.

What if they don’t accept us?

The next day, TWICE was called in by JYP. Jihyo and Tzuyu were the ones that were personally called in.

JYP gives a stern stare to the couple before placing the article on his table. “...Is this you?” He asks quietly, getting straight to the point.

Jihyo and Tzuyu stare at the papers, Tzuyu, seeing the papers for the first time, her eyes getting wider. “W-What--” “Yes, it’s us.” Jihyo answers and interrupts Tzuyu with a serious tone but it was clear that she was nervous.

JYP sighs, “You do know that the fans wouldn’t accept this? Your career would be over if it was revealed to be true. We’re going to have to say that it’s untrue as well as separate the two of you if this happens again--”

“Wait, please.” Jihyo begs, staring at JYP with much determination. “PD nim. I want you to reveal this as true.” JYP looks up from the papers, not smiling but his eyes were glimmering with amusement and impressment.

“Why?” JYP asks. Jihyo gulps. “Tzuyu and I are in love with each other. We truly are. A-And, if the fans don’t accept that, then we don’t mind, after all, it would determine their loyalty.”

Tzuyu’s gaze soften at Jihyo’s statement and then adds, “That’s right, We’re in love. Not even hate from our ‘fans’ would separate this. Homophobes can go to hell.” Tzuyu says aggressively, both JYP and Jihyo surprised at Tzuyu’s word choice.

“Is that a good enough answer?” Jihyo asks and JYP laughs, nodding happily. “Though most fans woild hate this realistic LGBT couple, I might try and be JiTzu’s number 1 fan.”

Tzuyu laughs, “That title belongs to us.” “Touché.” JYP answers.

The door bursts open full of angry and worried TWICE members who shout, “DON’T YOU DARE HURT THEM, WE’RE ALL GAY.” This proves to make JYP grin in amusement (and knowledge, he’s a very observant person.)

The door is closed and all TWICE members are quiet until JYP says, “Can I guess the couples?” They all hesitantly nod. “Jihyo and Tzuyu… Mina and Momo?” The two mentioned flush red and nod.

JYP grins, “Knew it. Then, the mum and dad of the group?” Nayeon and Jeongyeon nod bashfully. “Dahyun and Sana?” Dahyun is red and Sana is nodding happily.

“Chaeyoung… I’m lost with this one.” He laughs awkwardly. Tzuyu and Dahyun stand up and smirk at a very distorted Chaeyoung who is begging them not to say it. “Somi.” Tzuyu, Dahyun AND JYP say together.

The sound of JYP’s laughter was the only thing. “So. We’re revealing all this? Or only Jihyo and Tzuyu?” JYP asks with much seriousness. All members of TWICE nod, wanting their fans to accept them for who they are.

“If they don’t accept it… Who gives a crap, it’s your life, anyway.” JYP laughs, swearing in the process, making some of the foreign members confused because they don’t know that word.

So when they were out, trainees from the entertainment and workers gave the couple a thumbs up, as if they were appreciative and supportive of the relationship.

Taecyeon who was in the place stopped by and grinned at Tzuyu. “Yo, take care of Jisoo ya for me, will you?” This left the couple flustered and embarrassed.

Even though most of the people at JYP approved of their relationship, most netizens, fan or non fan of TWICE didn’t like the newly shown couple.

JYP released a post, a recording of what Tzuyu and Jihyo had said in it. Here is your answer. The first responses were negative, as Jihyo recalls.

“You guys are not true ONCE’s. True ONCE’s are loyal and not childish. True ONCE’s will support TWICE and how they are. #JiTzuAllTheWay”

Jihyo grins at the message from the once. It was then that messages supporting Jihyo and Tzuyu’s relationship started flooding in, only few negative and trash opinions that were repeated over and over was commented.

Posts of scandals of negative or positive posts about JiTzu’s relationships.

During fan signs, there were shouts of anger towards Jihyo who taunted them by boastingly showing Tzuyu and her intertwined hands and laying her head on Tzuyu’s shoulder at every moment.

Hey-- That actually sounds really cute.

Sooner or later, the shouts from fake-fans lessened as they grew to know that the couple was actually sweet and cute toward each other.

“Ow!” Tzuyu called out, accidentally hitting her arm against the table, experiencing pain. They were still during a fansign but since Jihyo was at the front and Tzuyu was at the back, Tzuyu still was with fans.

Jihyo stands up almost immediately, running fast to Tzuyu’s side, gently cradling Tzuyu’s arm, there’s a red mark, Jihyo observes.

She massages it softly and slowly. “Are you okay, Tzuyu ah?” She asks and Tzuyu smiles shyly at Jihyo, nodding her head. Jihyo smiles softly, kissing the red part on Tzuyu’s arm.

“Be careful. Okay?” Jihyo says and Tzuyu grins lopsidedly, “Yep!”

The anti-fans were convinced from this small scene of comfort from Jihyo to Tzuyu had made then fall in love with the couple.

Sure, there were still some on the negative, everything was good.

\---

“Thanks.” Jihyo murmurs under her breath to the ringmaker who grins at her. “Proposing to your lady, eh, Park Jihyo?” He asks passing the box discreetly to her.

It’s been few years since the news of JiTzu broke out and now most people accept it and their sexuality as well as the other relationships.

Unsurprisingly, Nayeon and Jeongyeon got married first, they were also the first to reveal their feelings for each other.

Mina and Momo are engaged and so are Sana and Dahyun. Jihyo nervously put the box in her pocket, fiddling with it a little bit.

“That’s what I’m thinking.” She answers with a small smile. He grins back before sitting in his chair. “As you requested to be written on it, ‘JiTzu’, in cursive, though in my opinion, that’s a bit funny, isn’t it. Isn’t that what most fans use for you guys?”

Jihyo smiles, “I like it, because we’re our number one fans of our ship name.” “Suit yourself.” He laughs audibly. “Anyway, if I were you, I’d leave now, people would be suspicious and your surprise would be ruined.”

She nods. “Thanks, Ahjussi!” Before running out in a giddy mood.

“Aish, kids these days.” He frowns, staring at a picture of his wife and kids.

\---

Jihyo frowns unintentionally. It’s the day to propose to Tzuyu. And she’s nervous out of her wits.

She walks in circles, practising the lines that she was sure that she should say when she proposes.

“You’re seriously going to make holes in the floor at this rate.” Jeongyeon laughs and Jihyo pauses from her practising. “I need moral support, not hollow mockery.”

Nayeon, who was next to Jeongyeon, laughs and holds her wife’s hand. “It’s been awhile since Mina and Momo got married. That was funny-- Momo got too carried away.”

Jihyo laughs nervously, remembering the incident:

“You may kiss the bride.” The priest says, smiling at the couple who was staring at each other.

Momo takes a step forward and holds Mina’s cheek gently, kissing her breathlessly. Momo seemed to forget there was an audience because her kisses were with much fervor and tongue.

A lot of tongue.

When Mina pushed Momo away, she got to see Mina’s really red face as well as the shocked expressions from the audience.

She flushes red. “Whoops.”

“I’m back!”

Just as Jihyo remembered the incident, Tzuyu enters the dorm. “H-Hey, Tzuyu ah!” Jihyo shouts anxiously, fiddling with the small box in her pocket.

Tzuyu grins and then kisses Jihyo on the lips. “I’m back jagiya~” She coos, Jihyo turns red. “Have you been hanging out with Sana and Dahyun?” Jihyo jokingly asks.

Tzuyu laughs and raises her hands as if she’s been told to freeze. “Yep, you caught me.” Jeongyeon rolls her eyes at the couple. “And I thought you guys were the least touchy couple.” She remarks, making the two turn red.

Nayeon catches Jihyo’s eye and winks, leave this to me. She mouths and Jihyo nods gratefully when Nayeon ‘gracefully’ pulls Tzuyu away.

The moment a confused Tzuyu is gone, Jeongyeon’s face turns serious. “So. Are you ready?” She asks slowly, Jihyo nodding nervously.

So Jihyo stands up and walks toward the door, still fiddling with the chest. Jeongyeon grabs her guitar and follows Jihyo out. Jihyo opens the door, smiling at Tzuyu who grins back.

Nayeon lets go of Tzuyu and grins at Jihyo, mouthing good luck. Jihyo laughs and nods.

It was in the afternoon, almost night and Jihyo is certain that everything would be ready in this time. Jihyo grabs hold of Tzuyu’s hand, gripping it tightly, “You want to go somewhere tonight?”

Tzuyu looks a bit skeptical but laughs and nods. “Why not?” She asks. “Why not?” Jihyo repeats, laughing along with Tzuyu.

They walk side by side in the streets of Seoul, gripping each others hand tightly, as if the other were about to suddenly disappear.

Jihyo leads Tzuyu to a quiet, desolate place. One that Tzuyu doesn’t know of, or anyone in that matter. The place was lit up with beautiful different coloured, heart shaped lamps.

Tzuyu gasped in awe, not even loosening her grip once. “Did you do this?” She asks, excitedly. Jihyo laughs sheepishly, “Well, I tried anyway.”

Tzuyu smiles and cradles Jihyo’s face to place a chaste kiss on her. “Thanks.” She says, gratefully. Jihyo pouts slight, “...Were you just finding an excuse to kiss me…?” She asks, her cheeks bright red.

“Maybe?” Tzuyu replies, her face an equal shade of red.

Suddenly, the sound of a guitar was playing, a familiar song. Jihyo has prepared this for the day, Jeongyeon playing the guitar. She takes a rose from her pocket and hums to the song.

Tzuyu immediately recognises the song: TURTLE. From their latest EP. She smiles when Jihyo sings the song with her honey sweet voice.

In midst of the song, Jihyo tries to get Tzuyu to foxtrot with her. At first, Tzuyu declines the dance, but Jihyo persisted so now, under the stars, Jihyo’s beautiful voice and Jeongyeon’s impressive guitar playing, they danced.

The song ended just as beautifully as it started and Jihyo planted a kiss on Tzuyu’s mouth.

“My dearest, Tzuyu~” She coos, mischievously, but obviously nervously. “You know I love you, right?” She says over Tzuyu’s mouth. Tzuyu nods shyly.

Jihyo sighs deeply and gets on one knee. She looks up hopefully at a suspecting Tzuyu. She fiddles with the box again and then pulls it out.

“Would you like to marry me?”

Overcome by feelings, Tzuyu stares at the opened box, the beautiful engagement ring and most of all, Jihyo’s charming yet shy smile.

She cries.

“Yes!!!”

Everyone comes out of their hiding places and shout excitedly for the celebrating for their new engaged couple.

  
\---

“I do.” Tzuyu says, Jihyo opening her eyes, smiling at Tzuyu’s happy face.

The priest smiles. “You may-- cough --kiss the bride.” He says under his mischievous stare. Jihyo flushes red, having been caught at staring at Tzuyu’s lips.

Jihyo and Tzuyu touch lips, it was nothing more than a short press of lips, but now, now Jihyo and Tzuyu are married.

Jihyo stares at Tzuyu, she outstretches her hand. “Shall we go?” Tzuyu nods.

“Sayonara kids~ Don’t do the things we wouldn’t do!~” Momo shouts at them.

“That means we can do anything right?!” Tzuyu shouts savagely and Momo feigns hurt. Mina laughs at her partner who shuts her up with a kiss.

Jihyo throws the bouquet which lands in Somi’s arms. Chaeyoung blushes and looks away when Somi stares hopefully at her.

Jeongyeon and Nayeon are holding each other, feigning tears because “our babies are growing up!”

Jihyo and Tzuyu sit in the car and laugh, holding each others hand.

“I love you.”

Jihyo smiles at Tzuyu’s affectionate confession.

“Me too.” She answers.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment, give kudos if u actually liked it.
> 
> Jazz out.


End file.
